Main Character (A Courtesan of Rome)
Main Character in A Courtesan of Rome is the main protagonist of A Courtesan of Rome series. Although her default name is "Arin", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Her appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. In all versions, she has a tattoo on the right side, directly under her collarbone. Personality Your Character cares greatly about their family and wants revenge on the Roman Republic for conquering Gaul and selling her family as slaves. At the beginning of the first chapter, she tells herself to "smile... be charming... and never let them know you want them all dead". She is a very charming and cunning woman who use her own wiles to manipulate those in power to pursue her goals. Depending on our choices, Main Character may be gentle or cruel, pleasant or rude, brave or cowardly. However, our choices may affect not only dialogues, but also our Reputation, Wiles and Love Interests, so we should choose our responses wisely. Moreover, sometimes there are more than one profitable choice, when we have to choose between gaining +Reputation, +Wiles and +Love Interest bonuses. In the very first chapter there's a three-forked path before Main Character: "Designated Survivor" - our aim is to survive, "Devoted Daughter" - to reunite our family, and "An Eye for an Eye" - to get our revenge. This choice is said to affect our final fate. Relationships Victus Victus is Main Character's father. Depending on our choices we get different dialogues, but in any case Victus is loving and caring father. He taught Main Character how to track and hunt animals. Later, after Romans' invasion, he gave her a bronze knife and taught her how to fight. Delphinia Delphinia is Main Character's mother. She taught her the basic knowledge about Tsirona. During the marking ceremony, Delphinia helps her daughter to ease the pain. In the diamond choices, Main Character is able to contact with her via the latter one's visions. Regardless of our choices, Delphinia is loving and caring mother. Cingerix Cingerix is Main Character's brother. Since childhood, they used to mock each other in a friendly way. Cingerix cares about her sister, though his stubbornness and recklessness puts both of them in trouble. Marc Antony Marc is one of Main Character's love interests. Unlike the other suitors, he's bold, demanding, sly and cunning, so romancing him requires more effort than the others. Antony is captivated by Main Character's beauty and wits, though he never lowers his guard while dealing with her. Senator Cassius Longinus Cassius is one of Main Character's love interests. He is her first patron, and her debut takes place in his villa. He's gentle and protective towards her. It's revealed very soon that he is in love with her from the very first sight, and wants to be more than patron for her. It's hinted that Cassius is jealous for Marc Antony, but he understands the necessity of Main Character's contacts with the latter one. Sabina Sabina is one of Main Character's love interests. They both meet during the latter one's debut. Initially Sabina mistakes her as a fellow noble Roman wife. At first, she's frightened and insecure, but eventually starts to trust Main Character. Mistreated by men, she feels safe only with another young woman. Depending on our choices, Sabina may become Main Character's lover or stay friends. Syphax Syphax is one of Main Character's love interests. He loves her dearly, probably since the very day they met, and stays faithful regardless of Main Character's choices. Syphax is selfless and protective towards her. He understands the specifics of courtesan's job, and never shows any sign of jealousy. He's devoted to Main Character to this extent that he decides to take her blame on himself, even if he would pay for this with his life. Lena Lena is the villica of one of Rome's finest scholae. She bought Main Character to free her, as she used to do with all of her apprentices. Under her care Main Character learnt to sing, play cithara and entertain men. Lena is caring, understanding and responsible for Main Character and other girls, and settles disputes between them justly. Xanthe Xanthe is former top courtesan at Lena's scholae. She is very jealous and spiteful towards Main Character, and often plots intrigues against her. Character Customization Face & Hair ACoR Face.jpg|Face ACoR Hair.jpg|Hair Outfit Choices ACoR Initial.jpg|Initial Outfits MC_Catauni_Outfit.png|Catauni Outfit ACoR_'Veil_in_Ivory'_Outfit.png|'Veil in Ivory' Outfit AlternateACoRMCinVeilinIvoryOutfit.jpg|Alternate MC in the 'Veil in Ivory' Outfit ACoR Lingerie.png|Lingerie A_Living_Muse_Outfit.png|'A Living Muse' Outfit ACoR 'When in Rome' Dress.png|'When in Rome' Oufit ACoR Roman Armor.png|Roman Armor Disguise AlternateMCinRomanUniformDisguise.png|Alternate MC in Roman Armor Disguise ACoR_'Dress_the_Part'_Outfit.jpg|'Dress the Part' Outfit ACoRThumpsUpOutfit.jpg|'Thumbs Up' Outfit ACoR A Women of the People.jpg|'A Woman of the People' Outfit ACoR Up in Flames.jpg|'Up in Flames' Outfit ACoR All Aflutter.jpg|'All Aflutter' Outfit Miscellaneous TheMainCharacterinACoRandherfamilychainedup.png|MC and her family as prisoners ACoR_Bronze_Knife.png|Bronze Knife given by father AmphoradepictingParisgivingVenustheappleinCh.3.png|Gift from Cassius Trivia *A version of this character is shown on the cover of A Courtesan of Rome. **In addition, the character model with blonde hair and fair skin bears a resemblance to American actress Fiona Gubelmann. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'A Courtesan of Rome' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT